Bad Boy
by StangerDanger
Summary: Kagome was your typical sarcastic girl who never dealt with anyone's bull ****. However, when she meets Bad boy Inuyasha, he life changes forever. Come in and read about star crossed lovers who'd go through anything if it means being together


I'm going to tell you a story… my story. Don't you know of the good girl, bad boy cliché? Well it goes along that line. I was the little good girl, good grades, good attitude, hell I even had good parents. But, then he came along. I was consumed by his web as he tainted me with his poison. I was lost in his little bad boy attitude, that I didn't realize how it truly affected me until it was a little too late. Hey… It doesn't have that bad of an ending… I think.

It was Monday morning, or in other words. 'Worst School Day in History!' I was on my way to school, driving in my little car I got for my 16th birthday. I pulled up in the school parking lot. I found a good parking spot and parked. Stepping out of the vehicle I grabbed my bag. I closed and locked the door, and walked up the stair leading to my doom. I pushed open the door, and was attacked by my friend… Sango.

"Kagome! You finally made it, I was beginning to worry that you wouldn'-" she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. Miroku her boyfriend ever since junior high. It was like they were inseparable. I laughed as she glared at him for cutting her off.

"It's okay, San. It's only 8:45. I got here before school started, right?" I said walking towards my locker. I was about to open my locker, when someone put their hands right in front of my face. I groaned. Not again!

"Hey, sweetness." Said the deep annoying voice of an idiot… Koga.

"What do you want?" I said opening my locker. I stuffed my bag in there and took out my books for first and second period.

"I wanted to know if you'd go out with me?" he asked.

I clenched my teeth. To most girls this would be flattering. But when you have to deal with it every day, it gets fucking annoying!

"No thanks." I'd rather clean my grandmother's teeth. At least it was more fun than sitting with an idiot talk about himself.

He sighed, "You'll come around one day." He muttered to himself and walked away. I sighed. Yeah when pigs fly.

I knew him; he didn't want to really date me… He just wanted me for a good fuck.

I slammed the locker, and turned quickly, and began walking.

Why does that guy insist on bothering me so much? I mean don't normal people know when to give up?

I was so lost in my thoughts that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ran into someone. Not just anyone.

Inuyasha Taisho.

I backed away, and let out a silent apology, and continued walking. But no, the quiet apology wasn't enough. He grabbed my wrist.

"Where do you think you're going, kitten?" he asked in that rough voice of his.

Me being who I am replied in a manner in which I would.

"Oh I don't know, was it not obvious, that I was getting away from you?" I asked in my usual tone of voice. Sarcasm. He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Feisty are we?" he asked.

"I don't know are we?" I asked.

_Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh, is that a challenge?"

Grr! He was working my nerves!

_Don't You Dare!_

"Hmm…. It depends on how your little brain sees it." I said, and then I walked away.

_You stupid, stupid bitch!_

Oh, shut up.

I walked away not caring how much attention I just gained. I turned the corner, walking off to my class room. I was about to go in, when someone grabbed my wrist. They pulled me to a wall.

"Hey there Princess, where do you think you're going?" I rolled my eyes. This Inuyasha was really starting to get on my nerves.

I sighed, "I don't have time to deal with your bull shit today, Taisho." I said trying to push him away. This guy had a pretty firm hold.

"Why don't you and I-" I cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. I was sick and tired of hearing that phrase, it was really giving me a migraine. I pushed him out the way really hard, and flipped him the bird. I walked in the class.

I heard Inuyasha laugh really loud. What a weirdo.

Inu POV

This woman was really awesome it was just something about her that was really drawing me to her. My friend Miroku came over, and patted my shoulder.

"That was something… never thought I'd live to see the day when Inuyaha Taisho would be rejected." He said laughing.

I shook my head, and then smirked.

I heard Miroku stop laughing, "Dude, no. That's Sango's best friend I can't let you do that."

I scoffed, "What make you think I'm going to do something?" I asked, offended.

"The smirk, I know that look. You aren't going to play her, she's Sango's best friend. I'm not about to ruin my relationship, because I'll be the best friend of the guy who broke her friend's heart."

Inuyasha smacked his teeth, "Keh, whatever." He turned away from Miroku, and smirked again.

_She's interesting…_

* * *

_Really short chapter I know, but I will put more in the second one I promise_

_Anyways_

_Tell me what you think guys, if you like it I'll continue it ASAP._

_C:_


End file.
